Runaway Love
by Th3xS0L0iST
Summary: This story is based on The Runaways with Joan Jett and Cherie Currie. Tried to base as much of real life as possible. I do not own the rights to the movie, etc. Please Review and Enjoy :
1. All Girl Rock Band

Joan stood there dumbfounded that she was on the other end of the phone with the one and only famous record producer, Kim Fowley. Of course she had heard stories about him, some that he was crazy, and ones that he had a coat made entirely out of dog fur, but at this moment she didn't care. This was her one shot to be something.

"So you want to be a star?" Kim Fowley's voice rang over the phone. He sounded pissed, as usual.

"Yeah man." Joan said calmly.

The silence on the other end was agonizing for Joan. She knew what her destiny was, to be a famous rock star and nothing was going to get in her way, not even Kim, but she didn't want to blow it. This was her one opportunity to start something great.

"Okay Joan, what's this big idea, or do you plan to say something similar to rest of these dog cunts out here?"

She felt grateful that she was even willing to hear the idea.

"I want to start an all girl rock-band. No guys, just chicks. One lead guitarist, one girl to play bass, rhythm guitar, a drummer, and a singer."

"Hmmm" his voice boomed over the phone. "No shit?"

"No shit" she repeated.

Joan heard him clapping over the phone. "FUCKING SHIT I LOVE IT" he yelled.

Joan's face beamed up in a smile. So much excitement ran through her body, she felt like running down the block just to calm herself down, but she didnt speak..not just yet.

"So Joan, there is this girl..plays drums. Her name is Sandy, she lives in the valley. Grab some paper and a pen and right down her address and number. I'll call her and tell her who you are and that you're gonna meet her there. This is gonna be huge Joan, your gonna be a star."

"Alright Kim." Joan said the happiness clearly radiating out of her voice.

"Don't get all lovey dovey on me Joan..lots of work ahead. A fuck load of work. Got that pen and paper right down this address and number."

She reached over to the nearest thing to write on which was a permanent marker and a pizza box and wrote down Sandy's number and address.

"Got it." Joan said beaming with excitement but trying hard to swallow it.

"Okay, now call her..set a date for you guys to meet and practice. I'll follow up with you Joan."

"Gotcha"

"We're gonna make rock and roll fucking history. Amazing." Kim said hanging up the phone.

Joan set the phone down and jumped up screaming with happiness. It was a dream come true for her, but Kim was right...the work was just beginning and there was a hella lot of work to be done.

She immediately called Sandy. A girl who played drums Joan thought, awesome.

Only a few rings and someone already answered the phone.

"Hello?" the hard femishinish voice said over the phone.

"Ah, yeah this is Joan um I'm looking for Sandy."

"Joan Larkin right?"

She shuttered at the name, hated it.

"Jett...Joan Jett"

"Oh shit man my bad. This is Sandy."

"Ha its okay Sandy, I'm use to it by now."

She laughed. Joan liked this girl, she had spunk and even though she only had been speaking to her for a minute or two she knew her and Sandy were going to be the best of friends.

"Well man when you wanna play?"

"How about I drive down to your place and we can jam out? You live in the valley right?"

"Yeah the Valley, you got my address?"

"Kim gave it to me."

"Okay, so why don't you come over tomorrow and we'll rock it out?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll be there around 12ish, that okay?"

"Good for me, I'll be here."

Joan smiled.

"See you then."

"Bitchin" Sandy said as Joan and Sandy hung up at the same time.

This was it, Joan thought. The dream was coming alive.

The next day Joan was at Sandy's house. She knocked on the door, nervous as hell about what could happen today.

The door swung open and there was what Joan was guessing, Sandy's mom.

"Hey my name is Joan, is Sandy home?"

"Yes, she is in the garage. Come with me."

Joan walked into the perfectly clean house. This was not really what she pictured Sandy's house to be. Maybe in Joan's mind is was suppose to be a broken up household, sort of like Joan's.

Father left. So they moved out of Maryland when Joan was 12, then only Joan's mom, her brother and sister moved to LA. She loved it here. Better than Maryland. Always having to take care of them both. Joan was older then her age. Yeah, she may have only been 15 but in her mind and in her heart she was more like 20.

"Here she is" Sandy's mom opened the door to the garage. There was Sandy..blonde hair, tall, skinny. Joan automatically connected with Sandy even though they had hardly spoken.

"Thanks Misses West." Joan said smiling.

Sandy's mom nodded. Joan could tell...Sandy's mom didn't approve of her daughters lifestyle playing the drums.

"Joan Jett?" she said laughing a bit and shaking Joan's hand.

"Damn right. Sandy West?"

"Right!"

They both laughed as Sandy took a seat at her drums as Joan took her guitar out of the black leather case.

"What kinda guitar you play?"

"Les Paul, thing is fucking heavy."

Sandy laughed as she got her drum sticks out and banged a little on them.

"Your family doesn't seem like their into the whole rock and roll scene, if you don't mind me sayin'"

Sandy shrugged. "No, I don't mind. But you're right, my sisters play like violin, cello, and all that shit. I play the drums. Go figure.

Joan laughed and plugged in the amp with the guitar. She strummed a few notes just to make sure it was in tune.

"So did you right some songs or something man."

"Yeah" Joan said reaching over to her guitar case and handing peices of paper to Sandy.

"There in the making but I kinda just have to work on em' a bit more."

Sandy read through them, taking in every note...picturing how it would be in her head and how they would play.

"No man these are bitching. I'm liking these songs. You wanna get practicing?"

Joan nodded excitingly.

"Hell yeah, but before that. Kim told me that we need to practice for like a few weeks just to make sure we got this down and then call him with something good."

"Bitchin" Sandy said and started banging a beat on her drums a bit more. "Let's practice every other day since I know driving out to the valley is hell."

"You're damn right it is" Joan laughed.

Here they were, two girls wanting to go against the male dominated world of rock and start the same dream, an all girl rock band. They practiced every chance they could. Joan driving out to the valley almost every day she could practically live their. It was hard for Sandy to drive out where Joan was since her drums were not to portable.

Joan wrote songs every chance she got, in fact that was all she ever did. Practicing, and writing is all Joan was. She taught herself how to play the guitar, getting better every day she played with Sandy, and of course practicing on her bathroom floor when she could. The lessons she took with that asshole teacher didn't seem to work out.

He told her "Girl's don't play electric guitar, only acoustic."

Joan never went back to that place. Of course she sat through the lesson but wanted to flip out and walk out. Oh well.

After five weeks of practicing with Sandy and writing her songs. They finally pulled it together...sounding amazing, but they both knew they needed more members which they were gonna have to talk about with Kim.

With each note, they started to become alive...the dream was becoming alive.


	2. Sugar Shack

Kim was on his way to Sandy's. Both were nervous but Joan and Sandy both knew that they had worked their asses off in the last couple weeks to please Kim.

There they sat, Joan and Sandy waiting for Kim to come and start telling them to play. Joan didn't know why she was nervous, I mean it wasn't showing psychically but mentally it was driving her nuts. She needed a cigarette or maybe some pills to keep her straight but she knew she couldn't play when she was high. That's why she chose to stay away from the drugs before she was about to play.

"Okay bitches" Kim said walking into Sandy's garage. "Start fucking playing, I want to hear some rock and roll.

Joan threw her guitar over her shoulder and felt the weight instantly. She felt the neck of the guitar and the nylon strings underneath her finger tips. She looked over at Sandy who was all set on the drums feeling the connection instantly to them.

She nodded once at her and Sandy started to count off..

"1..2..3..4"

And then they started to play, hitting each note..showing all the could. Joan put her mouth up to the guitar and started to sing one of the songs. It was nothing special that she wrote, nothing she wanted famous..just a song.

Kim stared at them maybe expecting something more..maybe something less.

He stopped them in the middle of the song.

"HOLD UP KITTIES" he yelled and got up out of the metal chair.

The music stopped instantly, maybe they did something wrong Joan thought in her head.

"Now have you bitches been practicing?"

Sandy nodded and Joan nodded too.

"Yeah man we have been practicing for the last four weeks non stop. It's been a bitch."

He stared at Joan, folding his arms in a feminish way.

"Four weeks huh? Non-stop huh? Well you bitches are good but not good enough. This is man's music, not women's music and if you're gonna cut it out in this business you need to learn to be like men..think like men, act like men but with fire, with passion for the music. Fucking love your music, like its better than any man you have ever slept with, or women..which ever you cunts prefer"

Sandy laughed a bit, and Joan did too...but they knew he was right. Had to be better than the rest of the bands out there.

"Now do it again but this time like men!"

They both nodded and Sandy counted off again but this time putting a lot more emphasis on their music.

Finally they almost had finished one whole song until Kim had stopped them by putting his hand in the air.

The music again stopped immediately and both of them stood silently waiting for Kim to speak.

"I think I just thought of something that we need." he said with eager in his voice.

Joan shifted moving the heavy weight of the guitar from under her.

"What's that man?"

"You said you wanted a singer right Joanie?"

She nodded.

"We'll let's go get us a fucking singer. Not that you can't sing Joan..but I've got plans for you. We need sex! We need a sexual prancy hooker that rock the socks off the audience."

"Where we gonna find that?" Sandy asked.

He looked at her then back at Joan.

"We're going to the Sugar Shack in the Valley. We're gonna tear this bitch up!"

"Well, what kinda singer are we looking for Kim?" Joan asked curiously.

"Hot blonde..right in the front row. Not a dykey looking chick ether..someone with spunk and talent."

"Alright, when are we going?"

"Leave tonight, so you bitches get ready! Oh and by the way I found some guitarists for you guys..one killer lead guitarist named Lita Ford and the other a bass player named Jackie, you'll meet them tomorrow but for now we have to focus on a hot blonde ladies" he said clapping his hands. "See you at the Sugar Shack around 8"

He walked out of the garage into Sandy's house. Joan turned to her as he was walking out.

"Jesus I guess we don't have to like see their talent or anything?" Joan laughed.

"I'm assuming he knows what he is doing, I mean he is a record producer"

They both laughed and picked up their instruments again. Joan was excited they were finally going to get a singer. It was about time this band started to pick up.

Later that night Joan arrived at the Sugar Shack with Kim Fowley. Sandy told them that she couldn't make it because of her mom, so she backed out at the last minute. Good thing Joan was use to Kim's abruptness so she wasn't worried about being alone with them man.

The Sugar Shack was a place that all the kids hung out, mostly the ones who didn't give a fuck about their parents and all they wanted to do was listen to music, pop a few pills, drink a few drinks, and basically just have freedom. Joan liked this place because she didn't really have a home to start out with. It was just a place to mellow out.

Kim looked over at Joan and smiled.

"You know what were here for, Hot blonde in the works. Go get em' Joan"

Joan nodded and walked away into the crowd looking for this "hot blonde in the works".

As for Kim Fowley, he was dressed the part of these pond scum suckers. Looked badass and hard and never once gave a fuck of what was going on.

He looked around the club...lots of blondes but not the one he was looking for. He was like a lion scavenging for the right piece of meat. Until he laid his eyes on one blonde in the back of the club sipping on Mountain Dew. He had a feeling deep in his gut about this one.

She was blonde, tall, and skinny..and the look on her face was all about "I don't give a fuck try something." He loved it.

He made his way threw the crowd of screaming teenage hormones and approached her.

"Hey, my name is Kim Fowley..record producer. You've heard of me." he said proudly.

She looked up at him, curious. She thought this was just another guy hitting on her..some creepy old man but the name Kim Fowley rang a bell to her.

"Have I?"

He ignored the rhetorical question and smiled. He then started looking around the room frantically and Cherie just kind of stared at him. Maybe he was crazy like Rodney use to tell her.

"JOAN! Joan..come here I want you to meet someone."

A tall black haired girl with muscular shoulders came up and stood next to Kim.

"This is Joan Jett" Kim Fowley said with a pleased look on his face.

The blonde hair girl was starstruck as she took a closer look at the girl. Joan Jett. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are you kidding?" the blonde girl said in a whisper.

"Not kidding." Kim said seriously as he straightened his green suit out.

"What's your name?"

"Cherie.."

"Cherie what?" Kim said annoyed.

"Cherie Currie"

"Amazing name, is it real?"

"Yeah it's my real name" Cherie said smiling a bit. She couldn't help but stare at Joan a little bit longer than she should have.

"I like your look, I mean I like it a lot, you got the look of David Bowie..platinum blonde hair, great figure and the look that says 'I can beat the crap out of a truck driver'" he said smiling.

Cherie smiled curiously.

"So what do you want from me and my look?"

The freak looked at Joan then back at Cherie.

"We're looking for some talent..do you sing or play a musical instrument?"

Cherie took a sip of her Mountain Dew and looked back and forth at the two of them.

"I can sing, I won a talent show."

Kim clasped his hands together and smiled devishly.

"Cherie Currie, would you like to be a part of the greatest fucking thing in rock and roll history? We're starting an all girl rock band and we want you to be a part of it. What do you say? Do you wanna join the band Cherie?"

Cherie felt like she was frozen in time for a minute. She couldn't believe that someone was asking her..Cherie Currie..a nobody from the valley to join an all girl rockband. It was exciting, especially because even she was going to be working with a small town local Joan Jett and a famous record producer Kim Fowley.

"Are you kidding?" she manged to choke out.

"No jokes Cherie, do you want to be in the band?"

She looked over at Joan who was nodding yes secretly to her and smiling.

"Hell yes" Cherie said not hiding her smile one bit.

"Excellent!" Kim yelled over the music. "Learn a song by Peggy Lee..I don't care which, and meet us in a trailer down in the Valley. Joan will give you directions and tell you where"

Cherie nodded excitedly.

"Oh and by the way how old are you?"

"15"

"Fucking amazing...Jack fucking pot baby!" Kim yelled and stormed off.

Joan looked at Cherie and smiled.

"Welcome to the band" Joan yelled over the music at Cherie.

Cherie smiled and nodded.

"So we practice in a trailer park not to far outside of the valley, usually around 1ish every day depending on the day I guess." Joan said as she grabbed a napkin and a pen from her leather jacket.

She scribbled down the address of what Kim had given her and handed it to Cherie.

"This is the address, it's a little far out there, don't ask me why he chose it." she laughed and smiled.

Cherie was still so starstruck by the fact she was even by Joan Jett, and she couldn't help but look at her streak black hair and her hardcore style. She wasn't like any other girls Cherie had met. There was something about her that Cherie was just naturally connected to. She wondered if Joan had felt the connection too but didn't ask.

"Okay" Cherie laughed.

Joan stuck out her hand to Cherie and Cherie took it instantly feeling the spark rise up inside her.

"Again, welcome" Joan smiled. "I'll see you in a few days, and I'll keep in touch"

Cherie smiled back.

"Sounds good"

"Bye Cherie" Joan said as she walked out of the club, bad ass attitude and all.


End file.
